


Distractions or Sometimes the Bookworm Wins

by BardicRaven



Category: Fan-fic RPF, Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Fan-fic writing, Frustration, Games, Gen, Gift Giving, Inspired by Real Events, Internet, Mind Games, Real Life, Relatives, Secretaries, Sweetest Day, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-20
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of a fan-fic writer. Dedicated to my sis-in-spirit, Rioghna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Tales and Telemarketers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rioghna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioghna/gifts).



> Greetings from the two partners in crime, Riyallyn and Katrina Hawke!
> 
> Originally, we had planned to have the whole story ready for presentation today, but, as in the story, RL distractions got in the way.... *sigh*
> 
> So, sit back and enjoy this tribute to our fave furry WB authoress... from two of her most dedicated stalkers. *hugs*  
> ________________________________________
> 
> Distractions  
> or  
> Sometimes the Bookworm Wins
> 
> Story copyright 2003 Riyallyn and Katrina B. W. Diamond-Hawke
> 
> Sara Pezzini, Ian Nottingham, Kenneth Irons, the Witchblade and related characters and storylines copyright Top Cow, Warner Brothers, TNT, et al.
> 
> All places, persons, and events are either fictitious or used fictitiously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rioghna, aka Kitty, is harrassed by everyone EXCEPT her Muse. :>O

**_Kitty sighed as she sat down at the computer. It had been a day already, and it wasn't even noon. She took a sip of her soda and a drag on her cigarette, and willed the Muse to come. Soon._ **

Sara Pezzini pulled the blankets over her head with a groan. "Sunlight bad," she muttered as she burrowed deeper into the covers, trying to push herself back to the comforting realms of sleep. It had been a good night, the Witchblade actually allowing her relaxing dreams. Of course they still included Ian Nottingham, but then, nothing was perfect. Though why she should ever consider dreams of Nottingham relaxing. She closed her eyes tighter. What was it about him? Why did every dream have to involve him? Psychotic stalker, black-clad throwback to another age.

The waking world intruded more forcefully as she smelled the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. "Nottingham!" she yelled and sat straight up. He had done it again. She didn't expect a reply, and none came. Gritting her teeth, she threw off the covers and stormed into the kitchen, her irritation fading slightly in the face of morning coffee. After one cup, Sara was in a better mood. After the second, she was definitely ready to face the day.

"At least he has the decency to pick good coffee," she muttered aloud. His lately adopted morning ritual of sneaking into her apartment and fixing her first pot of the day before he disappeared to who knows where had its benefits, she admitted sourly to herself, draining the cup to the dregs before wandering in the direction of the bathroom to start her day.

After showering and getting dressed, she poured herself a third cup of the heavenly brew and stood at her window. Suddenly, the thought occurred that it was her day off and she had nothing to do. She mused on the unusual prospect, wondering idly how to spend her day, in a rather odd mood, when she saw a shadow move down below her within the doorway of a neighboring building. A slow smile spread across her lips, a delightfully evil idea coming to her.

Carefully slipping away from the window, she went back to her bedroom and opened the closet door. After digging for several minutes, she pulled out a plain blue jacket, an old, red baseball cap and a pair of dark sunglasses. Crouching low, she crept to her front stairs, making sure to stay out of sight of the windows. Once she was sure she was out of sight, she donned the jacket and pulled her hair up under the hat. She started laughing as she put the sunglasses on. _Let's see how the stalker likes being stalked,_ she thought, grinning wickedly as she slowly opened her door and slipped out the back of the building, the tigress on the hunt, in search of her ebon prey.

Below her, Ian Nottingham tucked his binoculars away in his coat and smiled. So, Sara wished a game? He would do his best to oblige her.

**_Just as Kitty was planning the game of hide and seek that would ensue, the phone rang. Irritated, she picked it up. No, I do not want aluminum siding for my house! It already has it, thank you! Now, then, where was I? she asked of the room at large. The snakes just oozed quietly to themselves and she went back to work._**

Sara looked at her watch. Forty-five minutes. She had been watching him for forty-five minutes and he was still standing in the doorway. Her pleasure at apparently slipping out unnoticed was being quickly replaced by agitation. 'How does he do this?' she thought to herself. She looked to her watch again. Forty-seven minutes. She was ready to give up in exasperation when he started to move. "Finally," she breathed and started carefully following him, unable to see the broad smile lighting his face.

**_The phone rang again. Or a lovely Disney vacation aboard the Big Red Boat!!! *click*_**

He walked directly to a good-sized black BMW K1200 motorcycle, parked about a block from hers. _Black. Of course, it's black._ Rolling her eyes, she kept an eye on him as she moved toward her Buell. As his bike roared to life, she started her own and followed him, careful to keep enough distance and hoping his hearing wasn't extremely sensitive. His maneuvering in and out of traffic rivaled her own, and she was pleased that she could keep up. After a couple of miles, Ian pulled into a small parking lot. Sara stopped a block behind and watched to see where he would go.

Ian walked into a bustling florist shop. Somewhat surprised, Sara waited a few minutes, then followed him in. Standing behind a refrigerated case of roses, she watched him surreptitiously from the side, as Ian and the shopkeeper spoke in low tones, too low for her to hear. She shook her head in frustration. Why would he be here? Did he have a girlfriend? At that thought, the Witchblade began to warm on her wrist, and then went quiet again. Sara's eyes widened a little in surprise. She looked up again and saw him writing something on a piece of paper, and then paying the florist cash. He quickly turned and strode to the door, the florist calling out behind him, "I will have these delivered as requested, sir." Ian nodded his acknowledgement and left.

Sara debated what to do. She was half tempted to question the florist, but knew that that would take too much time. Besides, she felt a little foolish following Nottingham and wasn't about to let anyone else know about it. Deciding on her course, she slipped out the door and made it to the Buell just as Ian was pulling out of the parking lot.  
~~~~~

**_And again. Or to reduce my credit card debt! *slam*_**

A sense of dread filled Sara's heart as she looked upon the tower that was Vorschlag Industries. She had known they would end up here eventually, but had hoped against hope that this place could be avoided today. It had seemed a distinct possibility this morning as she followed Ian. After several stops to various non-descript buildings, she was beginning to think he wasn't going to come here at all today, that he had decided to play hooky from his day job. No such luck. And she was becoming ever more curious as to what it was he actually was doing. She could never get quite close enough to hear or see anything in any great detail. Occasionally the Witchblade would grow warm, or begin a small dance of light to give her a hint when it seemed that she was about to lose the trail, but otherwise, it all seemed just out of reach.

Still staring at the tower, Sara knew there was no possibility of entering the building without Ian, or worse Irons, knowing about it. She settled on a bench across the street and began to question her decision to play stalker today. It wasn't all that different from police surveillance. The major distinction being, if she got in trouble, she couldn't really call for back-up. Try explaining this to Danny. She unconsciously rolled her eyes. Ian just better not get her into any trouble today, that was all, or she would never hear the end of it.

Early in the afternoon, as she sat watching and thinking, waiting for Ian to return, Sara noticed a florist van park in front of the building, the same florist Ian had visited earlier today. The driver stepped out of the van and opened the back to pull out a beautiful bouquet of flowers in an exquisite green cut-crystal vase. The arrangement was huge, filled with roses and lilies, as well as several other flowers she could not immediately identify. The driver entered the building and Sara found herself just a little jealous. Who on earth would Nottingham being sending flowers to? She willed the Witchblade to show her where the bouquet was going, and, rather to her surprise, it obliged.

The image of an office filled her mind as the driver walked in. The willowy blonde looked up from her desk in surprise, a sudden smile crossing her features. She took the flowers from the driver and set them on a cabinet near her desk. She opened the attached card and a slight blush rose as she read it. Suddenly she turned back toward the door as Ian Nottingham walked in. Although she could hear nothing, Sara could make out the words "thank you". Ian and the blonde woman spoke for a little while, then he left. The blonde went back to her desk, pulled out a small make-up bag, and began to touch up.

Sara clenched her teeth. What was her stalker doing giving flowers to another woman? Then she stopped herself. What am I doing getting upset about it? If tall, dark, and scary has a girlfriend, it makes sense that she would work here. It's not like he has a life or anything. Besides, if he does have a girlfriend, maybe it means he'll quit following me. The Witchblade grew hot on her arm and Sara looked down at it. Before she could question herself any further, she was thrown into another vision.

Ian Nottingham standing in an elegant lavatory, buttoning a pair of black dress slacks. His feet and hands were bare, as was his chest. Sara's breathing quickened as she watched him turn toward a mirror and begin pulling his hair back into a tight ponytail, smiling mysteriously as he took long sensuous strokes with the brush. The mirror allowed her a view of the hard planes of his chest as well as his magnificent muscular back, enhanced rather than diminished by the faint traces of scars. The shock of seeing more than his face struck her. Beyond beautiful, he was ancient, primal God, and she could feel herself growing warm, in a way that had nothing to do with the 'blade. He leisurely, Sara would have almost said teasingly, reached for a black silk shirt and slipped it on slowly over his arms. As he unhurriedly buttoned it , Sara felt a strange sense of loss as his body gradually disappeared beneath the sleek black fabric. She was mesmerized as he tucked the shirt in, then slid his belt through the loops on his pants. His fingers moved deliberately as he buckled his belt. Drinking in every movement as a drowning woman with the promise of an oasis ahead, highly aware of the strength and agility present in those hands that were moving so purposefully, Sara briefly wondered what else his fingers would be good at. In the middle of her musings, the vision abruptly ended.

**_And MO-OM!!! *whimper* She put her head down and pounded it against the wooden computer desk for a moment. When she raised her head, she felt better, if slightly headachy. Back to work._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: Distractions... or Sometimes the Bookworm Wins - PG13 #11 [-]
> 
> Kitsa76   
> Posts: 2996  
> May 20 03 5:52 PM  
> FF Stalker
> 
>  
> 
> ACK, I have been immortalized or something in Fiction. Help me please...Thanks Girls, nice to know I was missed.


	2. Of Stalkings, Jealousies, and Harassments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's Day of Stalking continues, and Kitsa is harassed by a Basset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated thnx go to ianr, for the borrowing of her idea for treating Sara to a day in her story "Sweetest Day", and for virtual goodies to come. 8)
> 
> Without further ado... here is the next bit. Enjoy! *The partners in crime rub their hands together in glee*  
> _________________________________________

Sara didn't have time to contemplate the vision, or even notice the trickle of sweat running down the back of her neck before Ian exited the Vorschlag building with the blonde woman on his arm. They walked for about a block to an upscale, trendy restaurant, the kind where Sara knew a meal could easily cost someone like her a decent chunk of a week's wages. Sara followed quickly on their heels, entering the establishment shortly after them, and asking for a booth a little ways away where she could watch unnoticed. There was a moment of extreme apprehension as she was led past their table to her booth. Fortunately his back was to her as he was holding the chair for the other woman. Sara heard him call her 'Selene' as she passed.

Sara placed a small order in an attempt to appear normal and watched the pair closely. 'Selene' was sitting close to Ian, her blue eyes sparkling at whatever it was he was saying. The stab of jealousy grew stronger and Sara again willed the Witchblade to help her pierce the veil of silence the distance had created. While the bracelet grew hot on her arm, in an apparent match to her mood, she was shown nothing.

Her mood did not improve any as the meal progressed. The blonde hung onto Ian's every word, even occasionally going so far as to touch a silk-clad arm. Sara noticed that Ian had taken his gloves off to eat, the sight of his bare hands vividly reminding her of that earlier vision of Ian. _Well, that's one mystery explained,_ she thought rather cattily as she watched the pair enjoy their meal, just a hint of something she would rather not name in the back of her mind. Somehow, the sight of the two of them eating together made her a little sad, as if she had lost the opportunity for something extremely precious before she was even aware the chance existed.

After what seemed an eternity, they finished their meal and called for the check. Ian paid the bill, leaving, Sara noticed, a rather generous tip, at least if she were judging the smile on the waiter's face correctly. Every inch the gentleman, Ian assisted Selene from her chair. Draping herself over his arm as before, they were now even closer, if somehow that were possible. Sara quickly paid her check also and slipped out behind them, finding them a little ways ahead, walking into another building. As she approached, she realized they were going to an exclusive clothier. What the.... She rolled her eyes and prepared to follow them inside.

**_All right, dog! Just give me a minute! Barney sat up straighter in his best Basset pose and looked pleadingly at her, just a small whine letting her know how thin, and pathetic, and sad (and starving) he really was._**

Ian Nottingham walked into the clothier's, Selene on his arm, mentally rubbing his hands together in glee. This was being so much fun, and Sara seemed to be enjoying herself as well, though what her reaction to his beautiful personal assistant would be was anybody's guess. Then again, he'd always lived dangerously. Why should now be any different?

Sara took a deep breath and entered behind them, feeling completely outclassed. A well-dressed gentleman approached her to offer assistance, and she waved him away. He saw the bracelet on her wrist and assumed she was one of the well to do, out for some anonymous shopping. With a knowing smile, he left her alone to continue her observation.

"May I help you?" The tone was polite without being obsequious, as the saleswoman approached the pair.

"One moment please," the willowy blonde purred as she leaned in to confer with Nottingham, getting the requirements for the dress he wished to purchase. As he had filled Selene in on the details of what he wanted her to do for his little surprise over lunch, she had fallen in crush with her boss all over again. Tall, dark, handsome, rich beyond most dreams of avarice, polite, courteous... for the life of her, Selene couldn't think why some woman hadn't made a play for him before now. True, he had a somewhat alarming liking for the shadows, and he could be quite intimidating, in fact downright frightening, when he wanted to be, but she had also seen enough of the other moments to know that the darkness was only one side of him. Besides, it was his job to be scary. To be the personal bodyguard to one of the richest men in the world required a certain temperament, and Ian Nottingham certainly had it in spades. She pulled herself back to reality with a mental shake. It wouldn't do to be caught woolgathering.

She conveyed the requirements of the dress to the sales assistant and waited. While some might consider this to be outside of what the proprieties allowed, Selene was honored to have been asked to participate in her boss' little charade. She knew nothing would ever come of his playacting with her this afternoon, his eye was quite obviously elsewhere. Granted, had it been anyone else, she would have been calling her lawyer, but with Mr. Nottingham, it felt like she was simply doing a favor for a friend.

**_Barney, I just gave you a tree! The dog put his head on her knee and whined pitifully. All right, all right. But you'd better need that tree!_**

The assistant brought back a handful of garments and hung them up for perusal. After a brief conference, Selene selected three and disappeared. She came back, modeling the dress with unselfconscious joy. Ian smiled and indicated that she should try on the other two. After she had done so, Ian made his selections, at least partly based on the feelings he had been getting down the link. For Sara, the red stretch velvet sheath, and, quietly, as a thank-you for helping him out, Ian asked the assistant to wrap up the royal blue scarf dress as well, for Selene. As he went up to the counter to pay, he looked down and saw a beautiful onyx pendent set in sterling, with a small carnelian set above it between two emeralds. He added that and a chain to his purchases as well, then took the bags and Selene and walked them back to Vorschlag.

He disappeared into his office for a while, catching up on events. Even today, he was not entirely free to do as he pleased. When he finished, he went to his father's office to check in.

**_Sure no prob. I can meet the kids. She sighed. Writing would have to wait._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: Distractions... or Sometimes the Bookworm Wins - PG13 #16 [-]
> 
> Kitsa76 
> 
> Posts: 2996  
> May 26 03 5:45 PM  
> FF Stalker
> 
>  
> 
> It is not really fair, laying my private life bare for the reading public you know. But I supposed at least the stalkers will now know why the updates take so long. Selene huh? Interesting. SO what am I going to do with them now?


	3. Of Snakes and Seeings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty's day continues ever onward, and Sara learns a few things along her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: Distractions... or Sometimes the Bookworm Wins - PG13 #33 [-]
> 
> KatrinaHawke  
> Posts: 774  
> Jun 5 03 7:58 PM  
>  
> 
> Greetings!
> 
> There... now, in spite of lost connections, the flu, depression, distraction, and everything else... you have it. :D
> 
> Yes, yes... we are working on the next part as you read. We promise. ;)
> 
> See... virtual goodies and evil emoticons and growlies work wonders.... :rollin
> 
> The Partners in Crime 8)

Sara spent the time on the bench across from Vorschlag, thinking that regardless of how much Nottingham irritated her, today was turning out to be fun. She also began to develop an intense appreciation and respect for his stalking skills. One had to be patient to sit and watch and wait for hours on end. Not to mention the fact that he could enter places where she dared not. Perhaps one day she would actually ask him to teach her. Or maybe not. The Witchblade began to swirl, an image flashing across her mind of Ian leaving Kenneth Irons office. Irons was at his desk, a smirk on his face, dismissing Ian with a wave of his hand. Realizing Ian was getting ready to leave, she raced back to the Buell, waiting impatiently for his exit. Nottingham might get off on waiting patiently on fire escapes for hours, but it was definitely not native to her temperament.

Ian left the building and strode toward his bike, mounting in one smooth move, revving the engine, and taking off, leaving Sara to actually have to work to keep up. His destination appeared to be an old, abandoned warehouse. He parked the bike and entered the building leaving the door unlocked, anticipating her next move. Sara saw the edge of black disappearing in the door as she pulled up and wondered just what the hell her stalkee was up to now.

**_When the phone rang again, at first Kitty just stared at it as if it had lost its damn mind. Then she picked it up and snarled into the receiver, doing, if she had been in a mood to appreciate it, a rather fine Sara Pezzini impression herself in the process. "What?" "I love you too, honey." "Oh, sorry. Just trying to finish a story here and everybody and everything has been interrupting me today." "I'll be home in about eight hours." "Ok... love you. Bye." Eight hours... should be just enough time, if everything would just leave her alone. Unlikely, she thought, considering the way the day was going, but worth a try anyway. She dove back into the story with a mixture of haste, fear, and desire, in the Veritas sense, shrugging fatalistically as she wrote...._ **

Sara watched for a while, getting a feel for the neighborhood and not liking it much. _What is he doing here?_ she thought as she approached the door, warily scanning the area for trouble before taking a deep breath and trying to turn the doorknob. Sara was surprised when it actually moved in her hand. Cautiously, she entered the building, unsure of what she was getting herself into. She walked down a long hall to an opening to her left. Carefully peering in, she was surprised by what she saw.

**_"Ummmm... Kitty?" "What?!" "You know the snakes that are supposed to be on the_ inside _of the tank? Well, they appear to be trying to decorate the_ exterior _of the domestic interior...." Kitty just looked up at her sister-in-spirit and groaned. Of all the days.... Looking over at the tank, she did, in fact, see three large Burmese pythons making a bid for an exploratory expedition. She sighed again, noting that she was doing a lot of that lately, and got up to stuff snakes._**

It was a large room, completely renovated. The floor was open, obviously a large workout area. The far end of the room contained a wide variety of training and exercise equipment. What drew her attention the most, however, were the walls, covered with every conceivable bladed weapon ever made... the swords alone encompassed the range from katanas and ninjatos to Roman Spatha blades and everything in between. There were daggers, dirks, tantos and sais, as well as many more she could not even begin to name. She positioned herself where she wouldn't be seen and waited to see what would happen next.

Ian stood in a back room partitioned off as a dressing and shower area, focusing on his breathing, trying to calm himself. Having changed into a pair of loose fitting drawstring pants, a garment more fitting for what he had in mind than his previous attire, he smiled to himself. Today had gone exactly as planned, but as the time drew closer for the final act of his modest play, he found himself getting nervous. He knew she was there, waiting, watching. His little tease earlier was nothing compared to what he planned to do to her now. It surprised him to know the Witchblade was looking in, although it pleased and terrified him both at the same time. He couldn't help but play along, knowing that she was a safe distance away. Her earlier reaction had given him the idea and emboldened him to go through with this. But now that the moment was at hand, he suddenly wasn't so sure. He took another calming breath and decided to play it all the way. Besides, it was time she learned he was more capable than she had let herself believe. Sometimes a bit of humility could save a life. In this case, perhaps hers. Someday.... He shuddered slightly and stalked out onto the floor, shedding the last of his doubts and fears, becoming wholly focused on the battle to come.

**_The AIM chimed at her. Kitty could swear there was a pleading note in its tone. She sighed and read. "My husband has lost his mind and is encouraging our daughter to hang from the ceiling and torment the cats. Help!!! Oh yeah, and could you fix this section for me?" As she began to respond, the terrorized chat partner unceremoniously dropped her connection to AIM. _Well, that was quick,_ she thought and returned to typing._ **

Sara's jaw dropped as he walked gracefully into the center of the room. She immediately noticed that he wore no shoes, no shirt, and more importantly, no gloves. _Interesting,_ she thought as he began moving in a series of slow stretches, accentuating different parts of his musculature with each. The exercises in strength and balance became steadily more difficult, and Sara found herself entranced. A sinuous black panther... or a dragon in flight. She shut her mouth before she started drooling.

The stretches moved into katas. The repetition of the movements took Ian into trance as he forgot his audience and focused solely on the motions. A series of rapid punches suddenly changed to a slow turn, arm extended as he prepared for his next invisible opponent. Lightening-fast spin kicks followed by a balancing technique. The combinations became faster and more intricate and his body became even more defined as the light played off the sheen of sweat.

**_"And then, the assassins attacked." "Go away." Kitty threw over her shoulder at her brother-in-law-in-spirit, not even needing to turn around to discern the identity of the lurker. She hurled a random stuffy over her shoulder at the intruder as well and went back to work._ **

Sara began sweating herself as she watched him move. The trickle moving between the valley of her breasts went unnoticed as she was captured by his presence. He emanated power. Raw, unbridled power. And control. The kind that only years of practice and dedication could give. He moved like... like a dragon. She found herself back in another warehouse, fighting this man. _He dropped to his knees before her. "Please, it would be a favor I'd love never to return. If you don't kill me now, Sara, I will only return and try to kill you again."_ The realization hit her hard as she saw the reality of what he truly was before her... he had let her win. She remembered the moves he had used, the way he had almost coached her in the use of the 'blade, slowing his moves to her level, only using his skill to teach, not to harm, when had he wanted it, it would have been over in seconds. Even with the Witchblade, she realized she couldn't beat him, not unless he so desired. The 'blade warmed, in grudging agreement. _But, oh, so beautiful. Beautiful and deadly, like the panther, or a striking wolf._

As she continued to watch him, he stopped. Sara held her breath, hoping he hadn't sensed her presence, her frank admiration of both his body and his skill. She let out a silent exhale of relief when he walked to one wall and removed a katana. Moving back to the center of the room, he began a series of exercises with the blade. He deftly maneuvered the sword as if it were an extension of his own hand. He took his time, slashing and parrying opponents only he could see. Sara idly thought the only thing better than this would be if Danny were here with him. Then again, if that were to happen, they would never be able to pick Lee and herself off the floor. Or put their tongues back in their mouths, and that floor would _definitely_ see practice of an entirely different sort. She smiled at the thought as she turned her attention back to the show being put on for her benefit.

Ian replaced the sword on the wall and returned to the center of the room yet again, beginning a series of cool-down exercises designed to slow his breathing and lengthen the muscles. As he transitioned from one stance to another, he gradually became aware of Sara's presence through his connection with the Witchblade. He turned his back to her to hide the blush creeping along his cheeks, as well as the smile on his face. There was no mistaking her feelings of admiration and sheer lust as they traveled along the bond. _Just a little longer,_ he reminded himself. Without turning around, he slipped quietly into the back room.

**_"Coconut, you are not in a good place right now. Here." She booted the insistent lavender-point Siamese up to the top shelf of the computer desk. There was an offended "Ngow!" that Kitty ignored. There was one alpha Queen in this house and it wasn't the four-foot. "Okay, back to Ian and Sara...."_ **

Sara's head fell against the wall. For quite some time she was unable to form a coherent thought. The entire experience was intense, so much so that she was almost afraid to find out what would happen had she been an active participant. Perhaps she should ask him sometime. The thought crept unbidden into her mind and she looked sharply down at her wrist. Sara was willing to swear the stone was looking innocently up at her. The sound of water running brought her to her senses and she decided to go back outside before she got caught. As she straddled the Buell and waited, the Witchblade swirled and sent her into another vision.

_The sound of water running and a form becoming clearer through the steam...._ Sara stared at the same back she had been so entranced with earlier. Her eyes opened wide as she looked to her sentient bracelet. "I don't think I can take this," she told the stone as it swirled, rather less innocently now. As much as she argued with herself and the Witchblade, Sara couldn't pull her eyes from the work of art standing before her.

_The water sluiced down over sculpted muscles, trailing down toned buttocks to long, well-muscled legs. There wasn't an ounce of him that didn't have purpose, didn't go into making him a finely-honed killing machine and an exquisite specimen of the male form._

**_*ring* "Mom, I love you, but if I don't finish this soon, the stalkers will kill me. Including you. So, let me get back to work. I'll call you later. Okay?"_ **

He stood there in all his deadly glory and suddenly Sara saw him as more than just her annoying cryptic stalker. Far more. _Ancient, primal God,_ she had thought before. That was closer, but there was still more to it than that. An avatar of death, and yet... _he turned and she saw the eyes, the eyes that had haunted her dreams beyond all logical thought. Eyes that conveyed so much..._ Sara shook herself, dropping her own eyes before she thought. _The rest of him was magnificent too...._

Ian stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing another to quickly dry his hair, his movements somehow oddly mechanical after the fluid beauty he had shown on the training floor. Methodically putting on boxers, pants, socks and shoes, he stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself critically. Sara was struck at how unassuming he appeared. Earlier, when changing, he had carried the aura of a man well aware of his physical prowess. The thought hit her again. He knew. He knew he was being watched. And he'd put on a show. But now, he was completely unaware. Sara made a mental note to find out exactly how he did that. She glanced at her bracelet. And to figure out why he couldn't do it now.

She watched his expression, his eyes, as he pulled the brush through his hair. Here and now, he was unhindered by his life. No controls, no appearances, just Ian. For once, there was no hint of the psycho Galahad. The dragon was gone. For the first time, Sara just saw the man.

**_"What, Bird?" She looked daggers as her sister-in-spirit came into the room. Her sister-in-spirit took one look; decided discretion was the better part of living, and fled. Kitty shook her head. "Birds! It's an adjective!" she muttered darkly as she returned to work, pleading with her Muse to come back just one more time.... _Trays of ianr's virtual goodies... all for you....__**

He took a breath, seemingly an indicator of a decision made. He reached for his standard long-sleeved black shirt and pulled it over his head. In that single act, the mask returned.

Tears stung her eyes as she unconsciously reached out for him, willing the mask away. The vision suddenly cleared, and Sara reluctantly came back to herself. Surreptitiously wiping the tears away, she waited nervously for him to exit, fearful of the next revelation the Witchblade would give her.

The time had come for the next part in the play. Mounting his bike, he led her in the general direction he wanted her to go, then, when they were getting close, he disappeared on her... gone as if he'd never been. Sara blinked, pulling up hard to avoid a collision with passing traffic. Where the hell...? she wondered, throwing out a query to the Witchblade, not really expecting an answer, surprised when it responded almost immediately.

Playing a game of hot and cold, she followed the 'blade's lead. Eventually, it led her to a quiet part of town, steadily increasing the urgency of the desire to find him, so that by the time she pulled up outside of a small restaurant, she was nearly frantic. She parked the bike, then, following the nudge of the 'blade, walked around to the back of the establishment, drawing her gun as she did so. Never leave home without it....

She slammed the back gate open, only to be met with

**_"Hi, honey! I'm home!" Kitty looked up to see her husband coming into the computer room. She sighed yet again as she got up and put her thoughts on hold. Writing was all very well, but when you have your very own living Ian clone at home...._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: Distractions... or Sometimes the Bookworm Wins - PG13 #34 [-]
> 
> Kitsa76  
> Posts: 2996  
> Jun 5 03 8:02 PM  
> FF Stalker
> 
>  
> 
> OK, there is something very amusing about having your life played out in FF. I am pretty sure I had this day about a week ago. I am starting to wonder what life is going to throw at me next that will come out in story. Love the story within the story too. So now what is Ian going to do to Sara now? ANd what are you all going to do to me? I suppose I should just say more and leave it at that.
> 
>  
> 
> Official memeber of the FF Stalkers Union and Invertebrate Muse poker.
> 
> Common Sense has never been a reliable guide to understanding the universe


	4. At Last, an Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we come to the end of Kitty's day and the end of our tail/tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: Distractions... or Sometimes the Bookworm Wins - PG13 #53 [-]
> 
> KatrinaHawke  
> Posts: 774  
> Jun 19 03 11:13 AM
> 
>  
> 
> Greetings!
> 
> Life Lessons  
> 1\. Never name your daughter Capricia.  
> 2\. Never name your story Distractions.  
> 3\. If you have done 1 or 2, don't be surprised by the consequences.
> 
> A Frustrated Bird  
> ______________________
> 
> "This world is a dance of predator and prey.  
> The strong take the weak and are taken in turn by those still stronger.  
> To overestimate one's strength is to place oneself constantly at risk  
> until finally one's true measure is taken  
> and one's life force is extinguished.  
> This was the true tragedy of Dominique Boucher.  
> To underestimate one's power is to shortchange greatness, to reject magnificence.  
> I know my true stature and I strive each day to expand it.  
> Sara Pezzini does not begin to comprehend the narrow visions in which she imprisons herself.  
> If she ever realizes her true nature, God help us all."  
> \--Kenneth Irons, Conundrum, S1, E3, Act IV
> 
> ______________________
> 
> New-Fledged Member of the FF-Stalkers Union *chirp*  
> Member of the Klinger Family of WB Authors... "...half of the family dead, the other half pregnant..."  
> Comment Stalker and Mistress-in-Training of Cliffhangers  
> Apprentice Muse-Poker
> 
> Re: Distractions... or Sometimes the Bookworm Wins - PG13 #54 [-]
> 
> KatrinaHawke  
> Posts: 774  
> Jun 19 03 11:55 AM
> 
>  
> 
> Greetings!
> 
> Hey, Nanz, it worked! Again! There must be some magic Muse power in those three little emoticons, because the timing was not intentional. We promise. :evil The Muses merely finally consented to let this story be finished. 8)
> 
> Yes, gentle readers, we have come to that most solemn of ocasions... the last post. Thank you all for your dedication and that "p" word (we're proper ff-stalkers here ya know, can't say that "P" word, no way, no how, wouldn't be prudent, not at this juncture... never mind.). Your comments have been most appreciated, and occasionally magickal. (See above. :) ) Thanks for joining us on this journey into the private writing life of one of our best and furriest up and coming writers, Kitsa. And a big round of applause (and a special fish) goes to Kitsa, w/o whom this story would have made a lot less sense. :lol
> 
> And now... on w/the show! Btw, a few swear words in this bit.... You have been warned. 8)
> 
> The Partners in Crime  
> ___________________

**_Some time considerably later..._ **

the feel of leather on skin, as, once again, she found herself disarmed by Ian Nottingham, in more ways than one.

Somehow, in the time it had taken her to find him, he had changed again... this time into a black on black Armani suit that fit him like a glove and sent fond thoughts of what it would be like to remove it, slowly, through Sara's mind for a brief moment before she recalled herself.

"Nottingham!!! What the hell do you think you're playing at?" When in doubt, go for attitude. It had always been her motto in life, and she found it especially applicable now.

"Sara...." he said quietly. Was he laughing at her? She'd kill him. "There's no need to be violent. I am merely taking you out for dinner." He handed her gun back with a gallant flourish. She took it and re-holstered it with more force than strictly necessary.

"Oh, really?" she shot back. "You ever hear of simply asking a girl out?"

"Well, yes, I have. But tell me, would it have been nearly as much fun?"

While she still wanted to slug him, she had to admit he was right. It had been a pleasant day, overall.

"Seriously, Sara. Will you do me the honor of sharing a meal with me?"

"Oh, all right," she said with as much grace as she could muster at the moment, which wasn't much. "At least let me go inside and wash up."

"But of course. I will look forward to your return." With that, he draped himself decoratively over one of the wrought-iron chairs and settled in to wait.

Sara rolled her eyes, admiring the view, but hardly wanting to admit to it, as she went inside to clean herself up.

**_Kitty stretched and got up to answer the call of nature. As she stepped into the hall, she sidestepped quickly. "Mage!!! Mr. Nottingham!!!!!" The tuxedo-ed part-Siamese ex-tom merely looked up at her, round yellow eyes staring up as if to say, "What? It's a gift. What's your problem?" Reading the look, one feline to another, she responded. "My problem is that I don't like stepping on headless rodents. And I don't eat them either. So, please stop gifting me with them." He merely looked offended at her and stalked off, tail held high, as she went downstairs to retrieve some paper towels to remove the offending corpse._ **

As she entered the ladies' room, she was surprised to see the willowy blonde standing at the sink, the one who'd been draping herself all over Nottingham all day. Surprised and more than a little irritated to see her here, she decided to take the opportunity and get a few answers.

"Who are you?"

Unruffled by the intense woman in front of her, Selene replied calmly, "Selene Blackbourne."

"What are you to Nottingham, his girlfriend?"

_If only...._ Selene thought sadly as she parried the question with her own. "What did he tell you I was?"

"Nothing, yet. That's why I'm asking you."

Selene replied with quiet dignity. "I am Mr. Nottingham's personal assistant."

Something about the woman just set Sara off... perhaps it was her svelte good looks, perhaps the way she carried herself, even when under attack, that made Sara snap back, "Oh, really? And just how personal does it get?"

The temperature in the room dropped about ten degrees, as the woman's voice went as ice-blue as her eyes. "I am a Vorschlag employee, Detective. I assist Mr. Nottingham in the performance of his work-related duties. And that is _all_."

Sara finally realized she had gone too far and attempted to apologize. "Hey, look. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"You're right. It was." Then her voice softened. "But I can understand why you might feel that way. He is the catch of a lifetime. But I don't play those games at work, and..." she shrugged. "even if I did, I wouldn't have a chance anyway. Don't let a good thing slip through your fingers, okay? Advice from someone who's been there." She gathered up her purse and started walking away.

"Hey, you forgot your..." Sara called after her, noticing the box on the counter.

"It's for you. From Mr. Nottingham," Selene called over her shoulder as she left.

Sara went over and looked at the box. Sure enough, there was the tag on it, written in Nottingham's odd, old-fashioned script.

##### For Sara...

She opened the box carefully, then gasped. The dress was exquisite, the red of the velvet exactly the right shade to set off her eyes. She touched it reverently, then saw the jewelry box resting on top of it. She picked it up and opened it, gasping again as she saw the magnificent pendent. Carefully, she unhooked the rope chain from its slits and held the necklace up to herself. It looked as if it had been made for her. Who knew? With Nottingham, it might well have been. She laid the necklace carefully back down and picked the dress up out of the box, holding it up to herself as well. It too, looked as if it had been made just for her. She smiled a little shyly as she slipped into a stall to change.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara stepped out on the patio a bit self-consciously, the events of the day swirling in her mind. She had seen Ian laid bare, both body and soul. How could she now face him over dinner this evening without giving the game away completely? She was seeing sides of him that she hadn't known even existed, and while he had obviously known he was followed, did he know how much she had seen today? What would he ask for in return? Sara was both nervous and strangely excited by the idea of him perhaps turning the tables on their little game of discovery.

**_"Um, Kitty?" She didn't even reply, just gave the Bird a look that could melt bricks. "I'm sorry to bother you, but, the contest entries are supposed to be done in two days.... Another heavy sigh. She was going to start hyperventilating if she didn't stop soon. So many stalkers, so little time... this story would have to wait. Again._ **

Ian stood in respect and awe as Sara approached. As she walked towards him across the small brick-walled patio, the twin stones of carnelian and onyx gleaming at her wrist and throat in the soft light, she smiled, hearing the small gasp of wonder that escaped him.

"Sara," he breathed, taking her hand in the manner of the days of old and kissing it reverently. "The stars themselves cannot compare to your exquisite beauty."

She smiled shyly, acknowledging his admiration. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

He laughed gently, her words setting the evening free. "Thank you. Please, sit." As she did so, he reached down beside the chair where he had been sitting and brought up a sweet-smelling bundle tied in red ribbon. "These are for you."

As he handed her the bundle, Sara could see that it was a bouquet of roses: eleven white, and one so red it was nearly black. "They're beautiful. Thank you." As she cast about for a place to safely put them, Ian reached down again and pulled up a crystal vase, complete with water. Sara laughed as Ian set it on the table and helped arrange the flowers into it. "You thought of everything."

"I tried."

"I think you succeeded," she responded as they both sat and the waiter came out to get their drink orders and hand them their menus.

After the waiter had brought their drinks, taken their orders, and disappeared back inside the restaurant again, Sara looked over at Ian in curiosity and amazement. "Why did you do all this?"

"What?"

"Today. Why did you do it?"

"Because I could tell you wanted a game. And I had time." He shrugged, a beautiful movement all its own. "Did you like what you saw?"

She spluttered into her drink as his words caught her off-guard. Well, there was the answer to _that_ little question. Still, it was something else again to have the words so plainly out on the table between them. The crimson rose in her cheeks, nearly matching the rose.

"May I take that as a 'yes', then, Sara?"

She glared at him, trying to see if he was making fun of her, but he seemed quite serious. "Yes, I did," she replied, deciding to brazen it out.

He bowed his head to her in acknowledgement of a game well-played. "I am glad."

She let it pass and was saved from further comment by the arrival of the appetizer. They ate in companionable silence. When the dishes had been cleared away and they were once more left alone, Sara took the opportunity to ask the question that had been bothering her all day. "So, who is Selene?"

He sighed, knowing that it had been just a matter of time. "Why do you ask, Sara?"

"You two seemed close. I was just curious." The streak of jealousy coming through her voice brought out the devil in him, and Ian couldn't resist playing with her a little.

"We are... inseparable. I would be totally lost without her." At Sara's expression, Ian relented, laughing gently. "Sara, she is my personal assistant, my colleague, and that is all. But I really would be lost without her."

At his horrified expression on his face at the thought of having to navigate the executive waters on his own, Sara relaxed, looking down at the table, a little embarrassed that she hadn't taken Selene at her word. "Okay... just checking...."

"Does it really matter so much then?" Ian's voice came floating across the table, soft and subtly passionate.

"Maybe." Sara looked up to see intense amber eyes boring in to hers. She opened her mouth to elaborate, when she was saved again by the waiter, this time with the entrée. She thought to herself that she was definitely going to have to add to the guy's tip.

"Maybe?" he asked, not willing to drop the subject just yet. He was enjoying this unusual closeness of the day, and he was afraid that if he let this go, she would pull back into herself and he would lose the rare opportunity to learn more about her, things that could not be discovered merely by lurking out on a fire escape.

"Maybe." Her reply indicated that he would get no more out of her on the subject. They ate in silence for a few moments, then she looked over at him again. "Why did she help you?"

Ian answered, allowing the change of tack for now. "It is Secretaries' Day today, Sara. The flowers and the meal I would have done for her in any case. And when I told her about what I wanted to do for you, she offered to help."

"So, there's nothing between you?"

"Respect, gratitude, admiration, yes. Attraction, no. Although she is a beautiful woman , there is only one who holds my heart and my desire." His gaze caught hers once more and she had to look away, unsure of exactly what to say to that.

After a moment, Ian released her, asking, "So, why did you choose to follow me today?" A question that was, in its own way, no less intense than the comment had been.

Silence stretched between them, as Sara considered her answer. Why had she chosen to follow him today? Boredom, curiosity... something else perhaps? Something best not thought of. "I guess I wanted to see how the other half lives... maybe turn the tables on you for once. Stalk the stalker."

He smiled, his face lighting up with a joy that Sara had seldom seen. "I'm flattered, Sara. And thank you. You have turned an obligation into a real pleasure for me today."

**_She arrived back at her computer and began again. A few minutes later, another AIM message popped up from another one of her authors. "Kitty? Could you please kick my Muse for me?" She sighed again. Hyperventilation, here I come. Just when did I get tapped as the Muse Kicker of the WBC? Oh, yeah, when I volunteered. Silly me. I really should have remembered what my husband says about volunteering. "Sure. Just give me a minute."_ **

Seizing the opportunity, Sara asked one of the other questions that she had wanted to ask him ever since she had first caught him lurking outside her life. "So, Nottingham, why do you follow me everywhere? You could give a girl the wrong impression. Or a cop."

"As I have told you many times Sara, it is my duty...."

"No, Nottingham. The real reason...." She didn't really know why she was pushing this so hard, but somewhere in the back of her mind the thought came that the answer was important.

Silence again, so long that Sara was afraid that he was angry with her. But then his eyes met hers, and she saw something entirely different in their amber depths, lightening now to the color of clover honey.

"Because, Sara, it is more than obligation that I feel for you." Daring for daring... matching her courage with his own. Truly this had been a day for boldness.

"Did it ever occur to you to just ask?"

He sat back, shocked. Could it really be that easy? "No," he said slowly, "I am afraid that it did not."

"Maybe it should have." Sara could not believe the words were coming out of her mouth, and yet she found that she did not regret them in the slightest.

**_And... just as she hit the 'Save' button, the screen froze. "Oh, no, you don't, you..." she trailed off into something Gaelic that needed no translation. "You better have 'Auto-Saved' this or I swear that I will shoot you!" she told the computer warningly as she rebooted. "Okay... you get to live... this time." she told it as she found it had been obedient and went back to work, scenting the sweet smell of victory nearing._ **

"Very well, I am asking. May I see you sometime?"

"You mean actually come in by the front door?" she retorted, only the sparkle in her eye letting him know that she was teasing him.

"Yes, I mean coming in by the front door and everything," he replied, enjoying the easy camaraderie that this meal was affording them and wondering if he even dared hope for more.

"I think I'd like that... Ian." The use of his first name by her, rare as it was, was sweet music to his ears.

"I will remember that, Sara." Pledge and promise both in his voice, sending little shivers of warning up Sara's spine.

"Ian..." she said quietly.

"Yes, Sara?" Had he gone too far? Pushed her too hard in his joy at her acceptance of his suit? His heart leaped into his mouth at the thought of what she might say.

"No promises... okay? And no pressure." Her voice, half apologetic and half stern, brought him back down to earth with a thud.

"Of course not, Sara." Some of the joy had gone out of his face, but his voice was quiet, accepting what she was willing to give.

Her eyes widened a little, surprised that he was willing to let her slip out of the topic. "It's just... I just..." She looked at him, a bit exasperated with herself. "I just don't want there to be any misunderstandings," she replied lamely.

He brightened again as he realized that she had not been trying to put him off, but had honestly been trying to spare his feelings. "Thank you, Sara. I will remember that as well."

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully, as the two traded war stories and got to know each other a little better. Sara was pleasantly surprised to learn that there was considerably more to her gothic stalker than she had thought. He was an extremely pleasant dinner companion, well-educated without making her feel stupid by comparison, a dry sense of humor that matched her own, and a shared level of experience that she found exceedingly comfortable, like she was coming home after a long time away.

When finally the meal was over, the dessert and coffee consumed, the dishes cleared and the bill paid, Sara rose reluctantly from her seat. It was a pity that the night had to end, that tomorrow would most likely find them back to old habits and older arguments. She watched as he got up as well, swearing she could see the same reluctance in his eyes. On impulse, she walked around the table and went to him. It was such a small gift, but she hoped that it might convey some of her gratitude and happiness. She pulled his head down and kissed him.

**_"EEEEEEEEAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Kitty jumped out of her chair to find out what on earth could cause a tiny puppy to attempt to shatter glass. Upon seeing the poor pathetic creature an inch away from Mama, she gently reattached him. "Gimli, you are being such a typical male." She shook her head and went back to the computer._ **

It started out so simply... just a chaste kiss to thank him for a day turned into one of the most fun that she had had in a long time. But as soon as their lips met, they both knew this was far, far more. The kiss steadily deepened, first one than the other, as they both simultaneously fed and were fed in turn by the flames of the other's desire. When, after long moments, they finally broke apart, it was to see the fires reflected in each other's eyes as well. They both stood a little awkwardly, trying to adapt to this new scenario.

Finally, Sara broke the silence. "Uhm... well, yeah. That was... nice." After another silence she amended. "No, that was fucking wonderful." Another silence ensued, during which the look in Ian's eyes told Sara all she needed to know... that he considered it pretty fucking wonderful himself.

"Look," she said awkwardly, almost a little shyly. "You want to come over to my place for a little while... hang out, maybe down a few? No promises, but, you know, see where it goes?"

"I would be most honored to share the pleasure of your company whenever and however you wish. I have the rest of the night off... my time and my person are both at your disposal."

"Uh... yeah." She blushed scarlet as the implications sank in.

He saw her reaction and blushed himself. "I'm sorry. I did not mean..." he broke off as he was pulled down for another kiss.

As she finally let him go, she said, "I know you didn't. It's okay. No pressure either, remember?"

"Yes, Sara, I remember. Thank you for allowing me to do all of this for you. It has been... fun."

_I'll just bet it has._ she thought, but said only, "You're welcome. And thank you. This has been one of the best days I've had in a long time."

"You are also most welcome. Shall we go?"

She nodded reluctantly, almost sad that the Cinderella part of the evening would soon be over. Though, perhaps, not the best part. She looked over at Nottingham. No promises, but the beginning of a friendship. Yes, this had been one of the best days in a very long time. She turned and followed Ian inside to change.

**_The computer crashed one more time as she posted it to the board, but after the appropriate cuss words, she got it to behave. As she hit the 'Add Post' button at last, she sighed with the satisfaction of a deed well done. Triumphant, she sat back to watch the stats rise as the ff-stalkers gathered like grateful vultures at a fresh kill._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: Distractions... or Sometimes the Bookworm Wins - PG13 #55 [-]
> 
> Kitsa76  
> Posts: 2996  
> Jun 19 03 12:17 PM  
> FF Stalker
> 
>  
> 
> A wonderful job, Ladies. ANd an excellent gift. I am sure that Katrina has been taking notes on all the little things that happen on a day in my life as I try to get things done. I am honored to have been immortalized in fiction, and I will be sure to remember this as I am writing and for some time to come. :lol
> 
>  
> 
> Official memeber of the FF Stalkers Union and Invertebrate Muse poker.
> 
> Common Sense has never been a reliable guide to understanding the universe

**Author's Note:**

> All responses to the story have been posted by permission.


End file.
